Someone Like You
by Crazy Gal42
Summary: They've been best friends since they've been 8. They didn't think of eachother anything more. But then she gets raped and pregant and everyone thinks it's his. Will their feelings change towards eachother? SXS. Plez R&R!
1. GAME TIME!

Hey, I'm back with a new story! So I hope you all will like this one! I'm not sure if it'll be my favorite but it'll most likely one of my best! Read and review plez! Plus updates will be faster cause I got a new laptop so me and my dad won't fight over the computer. **He gets the old and ugly one and I get the new and better one! HAHAHAHA!**

They were just best friend. She was engaged to someone else. He like another girl. She got raped and everyone thinks the baby is his. What will happen?

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD! now… LEAVE ME ALONE!**

"…" talking

'_Italic' _thinking

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**We're just friends**

Ch.1:GAME TIME!

The crowed was yelling with all their might to cheer on the collage teams hey were on. One side you would hear "Yorks" and on the other side you would hear "Dukes".

"The crowed is wild and ready for a game! Just listen to all that chanting and yelling!" announced the announcer guy/dude/person.

Back in the locker rooms where the Dukes(team) were getting ready, a chestnut haired amber eyed young man just finished tying his shoe then picked up the gold colored coin right next to his foot. He raised up the coin then he said a couple of words to himself, "Please let me win this big game." Then he kissed it for luck.

**On the road…somewhere…**

All you can here are cars honking in frustration to move on. A young girl with auburn hair in a high pony tail with a red tang-top on with sunglasses on her head and wearing blue jeans shorts looked at her watch.

"Aw man I'm gonna be late! Driver what's taking so long," asked the young woman.

"Miss, can't you see for yourself. We're in a traffic jam," the driver told her.

"What!" yelled the young women. Then she look at the front window to see for herself. Her face was in total shock and her emerald eyes grew. Then she stuck her head out the window to see how far it went. "Oh no! Syaoran's gonna kill me! Driver can't we take another road?"

"Mam, if we take another road then we'll end up in somewhere else and you won't get to the place you wanna get to," replied the driver.

"Oh shit," was all she could say.

**Back at the locker room**

"Where are you Sakura? Where are you," Syaoran asked himself as he paced back in froth in his yellow and green uniform he had to wear since they were his soccer team's color.

"Syaoran! What are you still doing in here? You're supposed to be out on the field playing soccer," yelled the coach.

"I would but Sakura isn't here yet," he explained to him.

"I don't care Syaoran. We need you out there to win this game. My job's on stake here, and my will shave my head and leave me if we lose," The coach started to yell at him. Then he grabbed his arm and dragged him to the field yelling "Come on, Syaoran! Come on!" over and over again.

**Back on the road**

Sakura get's out of the taxi and looks to see how far it is again then make a face making that she has a mischief's plan and also doing that little scratching the chin thing.

Next thing you know, Sakura is running on top of cars and plugging her ears so she can't here the complaints and well there were a lot. All she could say was "Sorry, sorry".

**On the field**

The Yorks were killing the Dukes. They had now had 4 points while Syaoran's team had only 0.

On the benches the others were just all complaining.

"Man Syaoran is sinking up this game," said he blue haired boy with glasses named Eriol.

"Don't say that Eriol. Where is Sakura? When she gets here then it'll get better," assured Tomoyo, a young woman that had black hair that wasn't put into any style with purple eyes**(A./N. I'm not sure what color they are but I'll check later.)**.

Sakura then finally gets to the gate and stars to climb it. Tomoyo notices and yells out. "Hey it's Sakura. She's here!" The rest of the gang (everyone that hangs out with them on the show) turned they're heads to see if it was true.

When Eriol saw, he said, "Finally! Now we're gonna get better."

When the guard saw Sakura climbing over the fence, he went over and started to yell at her say all this stuff like "Your not supposed to be doing this" and "Go away." But Sakura just ignored it. She dropped her bag on the other side so the guard would catch it and he did. Then she put her feet on the guard's shoulder to break her fall. Once her feet were on the ground she asked the guard, "My bag?" The guard look clueless. "My bag. Can I have my bag?" Then she took it from him(her bag) since she was getting nowhere from asking. Then she ran saying "Thanks".

"Syaoran! Syaoran!" Sakura was yelling at the top of her lungs just to get him over there. When Syaoran saw her he ran towards her in relief to see that she was there at least.

"Sakura where've you been? I've been worrying and I even lost my lucky coin," explained/yelled Syaoran.

"I'm sorry but there was traffic and look, look, I'll go look for your--"

Then the coach came over. "Hi Sakura. Are you to see our team lose because Syaoran is the reason. He's not play at all. He just watching, like everyone else."

"Hi coach," Sakura said politely. "Syaoran I'm gonna go look for your coin." Then she walked away quickly.

"Bye Sakura," the coach waved, then looked Syaoran.

"See Sakura's here," Syaoran said and laughed lightly.

"Yeah. She seems sweet. I think she'll be the first to come to and eat at my restaurant," said the couch.

"Restaurant?" questioned Syaoran.

"Yeah. We're gonna lose the game because of you. My career is going straight down the toilet." Then Syaoran saw where this was going so he started running. "I'll kill you, Syaoran! I'll kill you!" The coach started yelling and jumping up and down all of a sudden.

Sakura walk back to where he said he had lost his coin. She got on her knees and looked. She couldn't find it and then stared to panic. Then she got a coin from her pocket that looked like it but not exactly same. She thought that it would do. She ran back yelling out Syaoran's name again while jumping up and down.

"Syaoran! Syaoran, Syaoran, Syaoran, Syaoran, Syaoran! I found it! I found your lucky coin," she yelled while jumping up and down. He ran back to her to get his so called lucky coin. "Here. Now go and play, or else you're gonna lose the game." then she ran up to were the rest of he gang were sitting. "Hey guys."

After that, Syaoran stared to play great. He was playing just plan awesome. (**A./N. **can't describe how. Sorry!) Then the other team's captain put his leg out to make Syaoran fall on the ground in which he did. Everyone on in the stands noticed this and started standing up.

"Foul! That's a foul, man!" Sakura started yelling. Syaoran was on the ground but just shook his head like it was nothing then got on his feet.

"Now Syaoran has to make a goal and then he wins the game," announced the announcer person. "Do you think he's gonna make?" he asked the other announcer person who never got in a word in cause the other guy never shut up. "I think Syaoran is going to make it."

Then there was total silence. The suspense just building up. Sakura was in her seat, her chin in her hand. She looked very calm on the outside but she was screaming on the inside, focused on Syaoran thinking, _'He better make it else I'm gonna kick his ass. I went through a lot of shit just to get here. I am his best friend. Damn it! Just kick the damn ball! The suspense is killing me!'_

Syaoran was at the same moment backing up and ready to kick the ball. Then he moves towards the ball fast and kicks it. The goalie went up ready to catch it and missed as the ball made it into the net.

"He made it! He made it! He made it!" screamed the announcer person. Sakura got out of her seat and ran down to the fence shaking it yelling and jumping up and down in excitement. Then she did her little victory dance. "The Dukes have won!" Everyone on the team(Dukes) came running toward Syaoran picked him on their shoulders.

**After the game**

"Dukes, Dukes, Dukes, Dukes, " the team kept on chanting. Syaoran was holding the championship cup they had won. Then Syaoran found his coin that was supposed be his lucky coin but wasn't and he noticed.

Sakura was just jumping up and down a little and then she saw the Syaoran found the coin so she gasped a little.

"Sakura, what's this? This isn't my lucky coin. Where's my lucky coin," Syaoran stared say really fast.

"I don't wanna here this Syaoran. Look you won this game without the lucky coin. Can't you see, I'm your lucky charm. Not the stupid coin." Then she took the coin and threw it on the ground.

"But, but Sakura--" he was cut off by the coach.

"Tonight, CELABRATION!" Everyone agreed by yelling and cheering. Sakura plugged her ears since it was loud.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was the first chapter. Hoped you liked it. It was 6 PAGES LONG JUST TO TYPE IT!

Anyways, plez review of what you think. I except everything.


	2. Syaoran and Sakura

OMG! I am so freaking sorry that I haven't updated in 2 months. I had one of those long writers block. Plez don't be mad! Oh yeah. I usually get 1 or 2 reviews on the first chapter, but I didn't! I got 12.…. I know it doesn't seem much but it's better then having 1 or 2.

**Disclaimer: I, CRAZY GAL42(KARA), DO NOT OWN CCS! ALL I OWN IS THIS LAPTOP WHERE I WRITE THIS STORY ON, THIS STORY(of course) AND EVERYTHING ELSE IN MY BED ROOM(plus some other stuff that is not in my room). THANK YOU! Now,… DO NOT SUE ME!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Someone Like you

Ch.2: Ummmmm(couldn't think of a title for dis chap. LOL!)

**At the Club**

Everyone that was at the game and on the winning team's side was at the club having an awesome time.

Syaoran was just sitting watching everyone dancing. Syaoran doesn't know how to dance and he wasn't planning on learning it.

"Syaoran, what are you doing just sitting there?" Syaoran recognized the voice to be Sakura's.

"What's it look like I'm doing, Sakura?" he turned the question around to Sakura. Then he turned around and raised eyebrow and smirking at her to hear her answer. "Well…"

Sakura just looked at him thinking how stupid he looked. "I think you're doing nothing but looking stupid. Oh wait, I forgot. You always do," she said smirking back at him.

"Ha-ha. You're so funny," Syaoran said sarcastically but that's all he could say since he didn't have any come-backs in his head. Then he saw something that he couldn't take his eyes off at all. He saw Rai **(Ree-a)**, a girl with dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and tan skin on the dance floor dancing with her friends. Syaoran though she was beautiful.

"Syaoran…., Syaoran…., SYAORAN!" Then Syaoran jumped up out of seat at how loud whoever yelled his name back to his senses.

"WHAT!" He yelled back at who ever yelled out his name. Obviously it was Sakura who yelled and got yelled back at. When he notice it was her he calmed down his tone and said again, "What?"

"Why the hell did you yell at me for. What did I ever do to you?" she asked innocently towards him making a puppy dog pout.

"Oh don't give that. That was so 12 years old for us. Plus don't get me started on what you have done to me in the past--" he was cut of.

"What the hell! I'm your best friend here and here you are being all mean to me?" she started to yell again.

"I'm not being mean! I'm just telling you on what you've done to me in the past?" he shot back at her. He was going to say more but he was distracted by Rai as she walk towards them. _'Shit! She's coming this way! But she's probably just gonna walk by. Oh well.'_

But he was wrong when Rai stop there where Sakura and he was and Syaoran was jumpy up and down inside with joy.

"Hey Syaoran. Nice game today," Rai said with a gentle looking smile.

"Thanks," he said quickly and smiled with all his teeth showing.

"Hey Rai." said Sakura said casually. "I didn't see you at the game though."

"Oh, I was in way back," she replied to her question.

Pure silence…

"Anyways, I'll see you around," Rai had said then turned and left.

"So where were we in our conversation. Oh yea, what means things did I ever do to you in the past," Sakura started again but Syaoran was to surprised that Rai had come and talked to HIM! Or at least something like that, to hear Sakura talking.

"Hello, earth to Syaoran," Sakura waved her hand in front of his friend to get him to snap out of it. When he noticed, he jumped up.

"What!"

"Nothing," she said innocently. He glared at her. "What!"

**In the movie theater**

In the dark movie theater you see a Sakura chewing on here gum and really focused on the movie that she is watching. Her right index finger on the side of her forehead, and her thumb is on the side of her chin**(A.N. and my mom is singing and might I say really BAD! SAVE ME!).**

Then Sakura turns her head to see that Syaoran was crying, because of the movie!**(SYAORAN IS A CRY BABY!)** Then she gets a Kleenex out of her side pocket and gives it Syaoran.

"Take it," she said in a cold like tone. He took the Kleenex and started o wipe the tears. "Stupid." She just looks at him and shakes her head a little in disapproval. "Syaoran, if you cry at these type of movies, then why watch the?" she asked with a questionable look on her face.

"What do you mean? I wasn't crying. Something just got in my eye," he said trying to deny it. She just looks at him a little more**(A.N. my ears!) **in disapproval then turned her head to watch the rest of the movie.

**In the Parking Lot after the movie**

Syaoran puts his arm around Sakura's shoulders but she pushed it off.

"Stop it Syaoran," she shouted and then fixed her hair.

"Oh Sakura, you now only girls do that," said Syaoran in a causal way and put his arm around but she push it away again.

"Stop it! You're spoiling my hair. Sheesh." she said fixing her high pony tail again.

"Sakura," he stops in front of her with a shock face. "Sakura. How could you?" Sakura just look away with annoyed face expression. "Look in though my eyes Sakura. Your then handsomest man I've ever seen. Your like the dashing (**_insert hot actor here_**). Look I know is to hard to face the truth but you have tom you have to."

"then she look at him with a plan at him. "One," she said at she unbuttoned the first button on her shirt. Syaoran's eyes just got wide.

"Sakura! W-wh-wh-wh-whats wrong with u?' he asked with a shocked look on his face. She unbutton they second one.

"Two." she counted.

"People are look Sakura! Stop this!" he stared to panic.

"Let them. That's what boys do don't they? Walk around with there shirts open?" then he staring to walk towards him say "I'm a boy rite? Rite!"

Syaoran just started 2 run away from her. She just chased him poor opening the top of her shirt even more where you could almost see her bra.

After a while they were in the car and Sakura started yelling at him. "Never call me a boy again or I'll be the shit out of you! And don't drive so hard."

"Hey this is my car and I can drive it they way I want," Syaoran saying it causally as he put his hands on air. Then Sakura through a tape out of he red convertible. "What the hell was that for!"

"The car my be yours but the song choices are mine," she yelled back at him with a causally way in it to. "Just chill, chill, just chill." she started to sing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That is it for this chap. It was short yes but I'm tired. I have 2 stared n new school year in 9 hours n I need my sleep. But of course I wrote this cause I couldn't for some reason. My thanks list is below 2 the people who reviewed my last chap.

**Thank you:**

Miya Miho,

Cherry Blossom Klutz,

magicianprincess,

pyscho-pyroshrink,

cyrillo16,

dbzgtfan2004,

hend,

KuraLi,

BabyPenguin,

Compulsive Twitch,

MzAngelBlossoms,

kaipanther, and

x5452 DaRk AnGeL(Max): took u a while. By that I mean by 4 DAYS! You're usually the first one to review my stories! I thought we were best friends! I kept on reminding you over n over on IM, phone, ect. Oh well. Who cares. LOL!

AGAIN: Sorry for the wait for this chapter. My brain wasn't in the mood of thinking for this chapter. I hate it when that happens. Anyways, now I've updated and now you hav read so there is one more thing you need 2 do……..

…..see that button that says go that's next to submit review …yeah that one. Press it….. you know you want to….and then you review this chap. Yup cause that what I want you do. Thank you and good night.


End file.
